


Quite Hot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quite Hot

**Title:** Quite Hot  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #229: Hot and Cold  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** This is my version of canon. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite Hot

~

“Hullo, Severus.”

“What are you doing here?” Severus snapped.

Lupin, towel around his waist, smiled.

Flustered, Severus looked away. He had no desire to see what Lupin’s towel hid. Really.

“I assumed the staff bath was empty,” Lupin said. “Like you, I’m here to bathe.”

Severus scowled.

“Water looks good,” Lupin murmured, slipping in with nary a ripple.

Severus’ mouth went dry. Lupin was...built.

Lupin leaned back against the hot and cold taps. “Ah, brilliant.”

“Water’s gone cold,” Severus muttered.

Lupin smiled. “Feels quite hot in here, actually,” he said, gaze admiring.

Severus blushed. Perhaps solitary baths were overrated.

~


End file.
